My Side of it All
by Lyra Silvertongue 13
Summary: I've had just about enough mush about that stupid family that beat up an alien. What about my (the poor dying alien) side of the story? WHAT ABOUT ME! read my side of it. I want pity!
1. the story's begining, my end not fair

Okay. I don't own anything that has to do with the movie "Signs." Can't say how much I wish I did though. It's a great movie. So that's my disclaimer and that's all I'm saying. Man that was depressing.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Story, the End of My Life  
  
So, here I am, lying on the floor of this stupid human's house, dying. Who'd a thunk it? I mean, I was the friggin' leader of this mission until mister You're-Wounded-So-You-Have-To-Stay-Behind took over my job and left me here.  
  
Wounded? Wounded my color changing ass! Forgive my human French, but I lost two fingers! Less than two fingers really. More like one and two-thirds. That was nothing compared to how things have turned out now. Well, it was a little painful when it happened, with that whole metal blade through my hand and all.........  
  
But that's not the point. The point is that if that puffed up power hungry Pratt hadn't been after my job, I wouldn't have beaten by a stick of wood and drowned in pure poison!!! Heck, we wouldn't even have had to come here if it hadn't been for that high on life and everything else son of his...........  
  
But hey, you have no idea what I', talking about, so why am I going on about it to you? Then again.......it would be cool to go out with a bang, rather than just some gurglechokesplutterdie thing without anyone out there really knowing what happened. What really happened, I mean. So I'll tell you the story. I'll tell you what really happened. And then you can be on my side! Er..........I mean, you can decide for yourself who was the real victim in all of this.  
  


* * *

  
Well, that's the beginning. I know its short, but it's just the beginning. I'll keep going if I get reviews, which I hope I do, because this story will be really fun to write. By the way, our hero alien is a guy, just so you know.  
  
Please read and review. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Background Information

Disclaimer: I'm working on owning this movie, but so far it's a no go. Damn. I guess in the meantime ill just have to stick to "I don't own this movie or the characters in it, so don't sue me. It will just ruin my day." How depressing is that?  
  
Anyway, on to the documentary thingy!  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Background Information  
  
Oh, so you're back to hear what really happened then. Good for you. (Then again, good for me, because it means I have a pity party. Yea! Uh.........I mean.......) Let's just get on with my story, shall we?  
  
Actually, there's a few things you need to know before we really get into things. A bit of background info if you will.  
  
First of all, our proper name is Marinal, not alien. It is our species of Martian. Yes there are other types. All different kinds. But none SMALL AND GREEN! If I ever hear one more comment about little green men, I think I just might explode. Stupid Rohicians had to have their costume party on earth. I mean, not only did half of them wear all green, but Ramo had to dress up like Elvis and get the humans thinking the King is still alive.  
  
But, continuing......  
  
Also, another big one. Crop circles are not mapping systems so we can invade your world and harvest the people. (Honestly, you humans think you're so important. Only two things make your planet valuable.....Your corn fields, and the X-Box. Those things rock the Martian casaba)  
  
Actually, crop circles is really just a game. Kind of like Marinal tic-tac- toe, only with circles and stuff. Cornfields just happen to be the best place to play it, because we do it with a sort of flexible laser from our ship, and it's easier to see on the fields. But, to tell you the truth, circles isn't really allowed anymore, ever since the sixties, when people started getting too close to the truth.  
  
But when Marinals get intoxicated, high, stoned, (yes, just because we're not humans doesn't mean we cant get stoned) circles is generally the game of choice, cause the pretty colors of the lasers tend to look really interesting, all blurry and glowy, and they- er –the point, is that we tend to do some stupid things under influences of any kind. Especially stupid teenagers with their raging sacs of hormones.  
  
That's what this is really about. Stupid teenagers, drugs, and crop games. It all started a few weeks ago.........  
  
  
  
Well, there's number two for you. Sorry it's taking a while, but I'm doing the whole college level biology in 11th grade...........not that fun. But I'm working on it. I swear. Just review, and ill keep updating. Promise. Just let me know what you think, good or bad. ta! 


End file.
